366 Drabbles (NSFW only)
by SRInjustice
Summary: Only the NSFW Drabbles I'm writing for each day of the year the rest are under 366 Drabbles.
1. January 5th

Ambrolleigns- Grapefruit Method. I would recommend to watch the video first. It is weird and NSFW. watch?v=hdHZ5hp45Fc

Seth was out of the house. He had left a few hours ago to workout at Crossfit. He usually stayed for two-three hours and got Lunch after. Dean and Roman were at home. They did some basic exercises in the house and then decided to just have fun. Roman had always been more into social media than Dean. Dean hasn't used social media in 4 years and doesn't see the point in it. Roman rarely uses it known as himself. He has his own Twitter and Facebook, but he also has a Tumblr account under an unknown alias. When he is asked what his name is he tells them a random name. His most used name is Sam. This leaves a mystery as Sam could be short for a proper name belonging to a male or female. When asked his full name, he uses the last names of his coworkers. He is very crafty and doesn't want any information to leak. He is careful of what to put on the internet because he is a role model and there are certain things that people shouldn't know or that they feel uncomfortable sharing.

While on Tumblr, Roman found a very disturbing video. He thought it would be funny to bring it up to Dean.

"I want to try "The Grapefruit Method" out on Seth tonight." Roman smirked as Dean looked very confused. Roman opened the video and gave Dean his phone. He looked a little bit disturbed at the beginning. He realized that this was what some people do. He shook his head.

"No, that would hurt if the acid got into your slit." He winced. Roman nodded. He had a point, but Roman didn't really want to try it out. He just wanted to see Dean's reaction to the middle. Suddenly, it happened. The woman on the screen held the dildo in her hand, quickly forcing it down her throat and back. The wooshing, swishing, horrible gagging sound made Dean feel awkward and look in awe. She didn't even flinch. Roman was laughing at Dean's shocked expression. He looked so scared. By the end of the video, Dean was terrified and disturbed. He was also confused.

"Don't do or say anything. We'll prepare the grapefruit now and put it in the fridge. Tie him up and blindfold him. Then we reenact the video where she sucks off the dildo with the grapefruit. We'll see how it pans out and then show him the video. It will be funny." Roman had a plan. Dean nodded in anticipation. They knew that Seth would be back in an hour because it takes him half an hour to get home and he always texts when he leaves and is coming home. They both prepared the grapefruit and hid it at the back of the fridge. They washed everything down and then began watching whatever crap was on tv. They were excited. Seth was going to be so confused.

Seth was not ready for what they had planned. He was completely oblivious to what was in store for him. He got home and noticed the air seemed erotic. Roman and Dean seemed to be aroused or just in the mood. It seemed a bit steamy. Before Seth could protest, Roman and Dean had him on the bed, on his back and blindfolded. The clothes were being torn off him. The sneakers and socks were in the ground with his camp Kill Cliff shorts and grey t-shirt. He was naked and being tie to the bed. Seth was becoming very aroused with the restraints and blindfold. It was playing into his kinks and fetish. He was sporting a semi. Roman had left Dean to arouse the younger male more while he grabbed the grapefruit. Roman walked in and helped Dean get the blonde and black haired male aroused. Once he was nearly fully hard, Roman put the grapefruit on Seth's dick while Dean put his mouth on the top. As Dean bobbed Roman moved the grapefruit with him. Seth was moaning and groaning in pleasure. He was wriggling a little, trying to keep the warmth and wet, silky stimulation on his rock hard member.

"Oh fuck, oh, oh. I'm…gonna…cum." Seth groaned. Dean stopped stimulation and Roman slid the grapefruit off Seth's dick. He began to protest and wriggle more. He began to beg for stimulation and to cum. Instead, the two males teased the other. They jerked him off a little and then stopped all stimulation. He was on edge and desperately needed release. Dean and Roman undid the ties on Seth. Dean then took off his blindfold as Roman loaded up the awkward video. Seth looked very confused and scared. He looked terrified when it hit the middle of the video.

"What? Why?" Seth asked so confused as to why he was shown the video. Instead of a reply, Roman held up the used grapefruit. "You didn't?" Roman laughed and nodded. "That felt so amazing, especially with Dean's mouth." Seth smirked.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it. Now, I'm pretty sure it's not just you who has a…problem." Roman hinted. The grapefruit was used on Dean and Roman. By the end of the night they were spent. The grapefruit would become a small part of their sex life, it made them cum better than ever.


	2. January 17th

Deanee- Renee is a morning person and Dean isn't. Renee tries to get out of bed in the morning without waking up Dean, but Dean notices and cuddles closer to Renee, wrapping his arms around her so that they can stay in bed longer.

It was 9am and Renee was awake. She had been awake for a little while now, but didn't want to wake the adorable man next to her. She tried to slowly move her legs out of the bed and place her feet on the floor. She would then have rolled out if Dean hadn't snuggled into her and pulled her back into the bed. She climbed back in. His strength pulled her back in the bed and on top of him. She ground her hips down on him with a little smirk. Things began to get frisky and before the two knew what was going on, they were naked. In moans, groans, yelps and screams of passion and pleasure as Renee bounced on Dean's rigid dick. The two were riding faster. They were so close. She would bounce on his large cock and he would pushed his hips up as she pulled up. It was slamming his penis into her. She was lost in pleasure. Dean was glad that he had pulled her back into bed. Morning sex was always the best. They grew closer to orgasm. Dean wanted Renee to cum first and he was so close to making his wish come true.

"Oh, God...Dean...I...I'm close." She moaned. He moaned in response.

"Just cum." He insisted. A few moments later, she moaned again.

"I'm...I'm...I'm..." She threw back her head and groaned. The wetness spilled from her pussy and around his dick. Completely lost in pleasure, he began hammering her. She was shaking and groaning still. A few seconds later Dean let out a mighty roar, spilling his seed into her. She groaned in response. She finally pulled off Dean and fell flat on her back next to him.

"I'm glad you stayed." He smiled at her.


	3. January 23rd

Kane and Undertaker- Bound, tied and teased.

It was Saturday, mid-day. Undertaker was preparing for Kane's monthly visit. It was a problem that only Undertaker could help him with and he loved him for being able to take care of him so well and so gently, even though it was a process that wasn't so gentle. Every month he'd call Taker and ask him to torture him in the name of pleasure. Taker always complied. He couldn't say no because he loved to watch Kane's face contort in pleasure and pain. He always found it so mesmerising.

Taker was nearly ready, so in the meantime Kane put on his full latex suit. From head to toe, was latex. Taker was in his leather pants and a Kane t-shirt. He had all his toys laid out beside the bed. Kane lay on the bed, arms and legs tied to the corners. The leather was strapped to his wrists and ankles. Taker started off slow. He slowly rubbed up and down Kane's length encased in the latex. He sped up until Kane was about to explode. He then stopped and went to look for another toy. He put a cock ring on Kane's dick and watch him be masturbated by a machine. He was moaning and groaning, gaining a lot of pleasure from this. The machine sensed that he was close and stopped. Taker went to the bathroom and to prepare food. He left Kane itching for release, tied to a table with a machine that teased him. About an hour later, Taker came back and allowed the machine to jerk him off and tease him once more. Kane was begging and pleading for release. He was nearly crying.

"OH, GOD, THIS. THIS. IT HURTS. OH. GOD. TAKER. I. NEED. RELEASE. I. NEED. TO. BE. TOUCHED. I NEED. TO. CUM!" Kane screamed. Finally, Taker took the cock ring off. He slowly rubbed Kane's erection, up and down. He teased his head and sped up his actions. He watched as Kane came spurt after spurt, fountain after fountain. Milked of everything he had pent up. He was tired and exhausted. Taker cleaned him off and undid his cuffs. He put away all the toys before tucking Kane in after the extended play. It never lasted that long, but he had to keep him cumming back. Kane loved every second.


	4. January 24th

A request for Pauwze. Paige- Solo.

Not feeling great, Paige was sent back to the hotel. She sat down and decided to watch the remainder of the annual Royal Rumble. There was only an hour or so to go. She watched the last two matches. The first was the Intercontinental Championship Last Man Standing match between Dean Ambrose and Kevin Owens. Ambrose was like a loose cannon, he ran around knocking Owens on his back and looking for a weapon to knock him out. Owens was fighting back. He wasn't letting Ambrose get the upper hand at all. It was a very even match. It lasted a while until Kevin couldn't keep up and had endured too much damage. He lay on the canvas and began to climb to his feet around the count of five he was no further forward at the count of seven. He gave up and just lay down. The match had Paige a little aroused, not too much for it to be a problem.

There was nothing really exciting Paige in the Royal Rumble. Roman was close to being eliminated, several times and weaselled his way back in. Kofi was doing parkour from the ring to barriers, to announce tables, onto Xavier Woods and Big E. Then there came something new at entrant 15, Jeff Hardy returned to the WWE. He was throwing out Curtis Axel, Fandango, Sandow, Rose, and Mark Henry. He left Kofi and Roman. Roman was in trouble, Jeff was just as flexible as Kofi. They were jumping all over the place, before they both fell as entrants 16 and 17 came out together. Luke Harper and Erick Rowan knocked both off the barricade and ran in to attack Roman. It was beginning to get interesting, especially when Strowman came in just after Harper and Rowan. The next few entrants managed to team up and knock out Strowman, Harper and Rowan before they turned on each other. Paige wasn't too excited, AJ Styles and Austin Aries came in at entrants 22 and 29. No Ambrose, was he hurt? Then, entrant 30 came out. The lunatic fringe was here. He was fast, but still hurt from the enduring match with Kevin Owens. He threw out Styles and Aries with no problems. He threw out The Miz, Dolph Ziggler and Chris Jericho. It was Roman and Dean left. Paige watched intently as Dean and Roman fought until one couldn't fight anymore. When Roman eliminated Dean, Paige was upset, proud and surprised. Dean didn't win, but Roman outlasted 29 superstars and one from the first position. Nobody saw that coming. Paige turned off the TV shortly after and realised that her problem had grown. She slid her hand down the black sweatpants and felt her burning desire. She watched a little porn and imagined the guy licking her and fingering her. After the first video, she moved to the door. She took off the sweatpants, locked the door and sat against the door with only her Paige t-shirt on. She fumbled around in her backpack, searching for her magic wand. She had her tablet propped up next to her and chose another video. She started slowly and lightly with the wand. It vibrated against her. She was lightly groaning at the vibrations. The last two divas to come back from the arena could hear moaning from Paige's room. They stopped dead and pressed their ears to the door.

"OMG. Who's in that room?" Natalya asked quietly nothing above a whisper.

"I don't know, but they're having fun." Alicia giggled quietly. They listened again. There was dominant female voice and a male voice being overly sexual. They guessed that it was porn, but couldn't move on regardless. Paige was on her third video and still a light setting. She really needed it, she would switch to the higher setting after that video. She was running the vibrator up and down the strip of moist pussy. She was aching for release. The crowd outside had grown to several.

"What's going on?" Nikki asked.

"Someone is having fun." Dolph chuckled.

"That's Paige's room. Is she having sex or something?" Nikki's voice was quiet, but she really wanted to know about what was going on. Dolph moved his backpack so Nikki could listen for herself. Now there was 8 outside. Some had passed up the opportunity to listen to Paige masturbate. The other side of the door was going quiet. Paige's tablet was about to die and she was too aroused to get up and grab her phone. She would have to use her imagination to get off. The room had went silent, except for a light vibration noise. The 8 had grown to 10, who wanted to know if she got off or not. The 10 grew to 15 and then it was 20.

Paige had began imagining the male pornstars getting her off. Those men slowly began to develop into Dean Ambrose. She was too far in to look back now. She needed it. The vibrations had increased, she was now moaning and groaning.

"Dean. Oh, Dean. Yes, Dean, yes." The crowd outside could hear it too. It was now just ten people outside. Then ten became eight. The moaning grew louder and the cries of passion and pleasure were very loud. Roman was a little confused when he noticed the crowd outside a door. The conversation about cars had ceased.

"What's going on?" Dean asked. The crowd turned around and stared at him like he was in a horror movie. He was confused. Then Alicia ushered him to the door. She knew that after an hour Paige was ready to explode. The moans of pleasure were growing louder.

"I'm...I'm...oh I'm gonna... Dean, I'm gonna cum." She moaned. This was music to Dean's ears. Roman was smirking as he listened. The vibrations grew and the volume of the girl sat on the other side grew too. "I'm... I'm cumming. DEAN I'M CUMMING!" She was screaming. Dean had missed his name the first time, but it was hard to miss it that time. His jaw hit the floor as the nose on the door imitated the noise of someone shaking against it. "OH, DEAN. SO FUCKING GOOD!" Dean was going to have to figure out how to hide his arousal.


	5. January 31st

Paige and Dean- Pauwze's request

Paige sat slumped against the door for a few minute until everything calmed down. She took a deep breath and cleaned herself up. She quickly washed everything and put her sweatpants on. She put her tablet on charge and checked her phone. No notifications, but it was after 1:30 am. She was exhausted, but feeling a whole lot better. She went to check the lock on the door and heard a commotion outside. She thought that she had missed a fire alarm or something and they were trying to come up with some plan to check out if she's alright. She unlocked the door. The noise suddenly stopped. She froze for a moment and then slowly opened the door. She saw Nattie, Nikki, Dolph, Roman, Alicia, R-Truth, Emma, Xavier, Charlotte, and Dean Ambrose. Paige wishes that at that moment she could have died. She assumed that they all just listened and Dean heard her. She didn't act like she didn't know and instead stood in the doorway as the centre of attention. The awkward stand off continued for a few minutes.

"Well, you just gonna stand there like some cardboard cut out, or you gonna say something?" The British accent spoke to the crowd in front of her. Most of the crowd dispersed in embarrassment and shame, with the small mutterings of sorry's. Dean was completely frozen. He couldn't believe this. He was embarrassed and surprised that the young English girl liked the unhinged lunatic. He was really shocked. Paige was about to say something to both Dean and Roman, then out the corner of her eye she saw him. Dean's friend was creating a very obvious tent. She retracted what she was about to say and instead decided to lighten the mood and make herself fell a little better.

"So, did ya' like the performance?" Dean was still frozen stiff. "Since you aren't talking, I'm assuming that you did, by lil' Dean's appearance." Dean went from near Sheamus pasty white to baboon butt red in the face in 0.5 seconds. Paige was amused at his state. He had a problem now and was probably going to think about what she did. Roman was stood like the third wheel. This was an awkward tricycle.

"Damn now I know how you feel hanging about with me and Galina. Somehow, I think it's less awkward. Seriously, you can cut the sexual tension with a knife. Can you two fuck now and get everything over with, this is awkward." Roman spoke the truth. Paige was now baboon butt red, from near Sheamus, natural pasty white. Nobody spoke for the next five minutes. "I'm going to bed, have a nice fuck." Roman walked off to bed, leaving Paige talking to a brick wall with the face and penis of Dean Ambrose.

"I'm sorry, I saw a big crowd and was confused and slightly curious. I only heard the last part and I'm flattered that you think of me in that way, but..." Dean trailed off. He had lost his argument, he had no idea how to do anything or back himself. What did he want to do? Not even he knew. He didn't know how to deal with this, he had never experienced it before.

"For fucks sake, Dean get in there. Get your pants around your ankles. You modest SoB." Paige joked. Dean walked in and stood with his pants around his ankles, just as Paige asked.

"I FUCKING KNEW IT! HAPPY FUCKING!" Roman shouted back at Paige's demands. The pair blushed heavily as Paige closed the door.


	6. February 1st

Dean and Solomon- A new gimmick.

Where would you look if you needed an idea for a new wrestling gimmick? A sex shop. Dean Ambrose looks in a sex shop. The rookie who learned from the best has been alright, but what could he do to make his mark on independent wrestling and to get noticed for something he has a knack for. He took his younger friend Sami Callihan with him. Sami was breaking into the business and needed to know what's good and what isn't. Dean needed to teach him how to make his mark and get noticed for his style and what he's good at.

They entered the shop that looked like it could violate you. It was an awkward atmosphere, especially for two young males. They saw dildos, chastity belts, vibrators, silk suits, rubber suits and a whole section of bondage stuff. Sami felt weird and awkward. He'd rather go to a comic book store or something. Dean enjoyed torturing his young friend in this way. The constant whines and ew's that he received from Sami kept him intrigued. Sami was praying for Dean to find what he wanted so they could leave. Dean already had a gimmick in mind, he just wanted to ruin the mind of his friend and buy some new collars for dog collar matches. Ones that didn't have his blood all over them. Sami felt like his parents had tied him down and forced him to listen to them giving him "the talk", he was forced in here and couldn't leave, it was super awkward and nobody wanted to be there. Sami, eventually, got his wish when Dean told him that he could find nothing. Sami was disappointed that the trip was for nothing but mental pain, but relieved that he could leave.

This story is scarring for Solomon Crowe. He now looks on the Internet using safe search.


	7. ApologyIdea

i am sorry. I am very behind and have writers block. I cannot come up with any ideas. I have decided to write one big chapter for my Frienship Benefits series or a series of mini chapters every second month. I seem to have more ideas for that story than any of my drabbles. It's good to take a break and come up with fresh ideas. I am sorry that I haven't updated in awhile I've been on holiday and have piles of homework.


	8. Apology

I'm so sorry, but school is taking over my life. I have to do essays, questions and finish a portfolio before exams start. I would love to sit and write for everybody who reads the series and likes the stories I put out. However, at this time it will be very hard for me to write. I am so sorry that my content will stop or become very few and far between for a few months, much like it has just now. I am so sorry, but thank you all for liking, commenting, suggesting. This apology comes from the bottom of my heart.


End file.
